Pack Against Pack
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: Follow on from 'Stiles' True Nature'. Stiles has developed even further magical abilities and a new pack of werewolves arrive in Beacon Hills. They have come for Derek Hale. Developments for Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

It was two weeks later and Stiles was buzzing with all the new things Ashley had taught him. Ashley and Deaton were amazed at the progress he had made with his magical studies. Stiles felt bad for his pack though because he had agreed no more secrets after the whole witch episode and now he had a few secrets again. But he pushed the guilt aside as he remembered that tonight was a pack meeting and movie night at the Hale house. The Hale house felt like the right place to meet since it was such a strong connection to all the werewolves past and present, but even though Derek put his best efforts into it you had to admit it was a bit of a fixer-upper. If Stiles had his way it wouldn't stay that way for long. He had all the information he needed from Cora since Derek asked too many questions.

"Stiles?", called Scott. Stiles jumped out of his entranced state and looked at him, "What?"

"Mr. Stillinski you are in English class", roared his English teacher Ms. Forest. "Mr McCall was trying to get you to answer my question."

"I'm sorry, I dropped off for a moment listening to your voice. It's a great voice but I'm sorry could you repeat the question?" smiled Stiles.

"How about I ask you another?" She smiled back dangerously. "How would you like detention?"

"I'd love that, shall we say today after school and call it a date?" bantered Stiles. The class groaned at his cheek but Scott laughed.

"Detention then tonight for you and Mr McCall who obviously thinks it's funny." Scott groaned and looked back at the book they were supposed to be reading.

* * *

><p>"Friday night detentions suck you know" Stiles shot at Ms. Forest. "Well at least you have company. Now I am not taking detention tonight so the coach will be along in a minute to watch you. Have a nice weekend. And don't forget the homework." Ms. Forest waved at them as she turned out the door.<p>

"So", Scott began as soon as she was out of earshot. "I texted the others and they know we will be late due to detention." He stopped noticing his best friend stiffen in his seat. Stiles eyes were glowing green and he spoke in a voice that wasn't his own. "Werewolves", he said then gave himself a shake.

"That's cool. So what do you think coach will have us do?" asked Stiles. "Hold up Stiles", Scott said. "What was that just now? What did you mean when you said 'werewolves'?" Stiles looked at him confused.

"Man I was talking to you when you suddenly had glowing eyes and said in a strange voice 'werewolves'.

"I have no idea what you are talking about man." Scott could see Stiles was telling him the truth. He didn't smell guilty and his heart didn't skip a beat. Hold up a minute. Scott could only hear his own heartbeat and the coach's as he entered the room.

"It would have to be you two losers wouldn't it. Okay well I don't want to hang around this evening so if your teacher asked you helped sort out the sports equipment now off you go. Get out of here." The coach turned and left the room.

"Scott can you believe our luck?" Stiles turned to see his best friend frowning at him. "Stiles how come I can't hear your heartbeat anymore?" he asked. _Shit! Only Derek had realised something was up so far._ "It's nothing" Stiles replied a little too quickly. He saw Scott pause as something else occurred to him. _Crap! He also found out about the smell that was missing._

"Stiles, I can't smell you either", Scott began to look concerned so Stiles caved. "Yeah man are you slow much?", he laughed. "You're one of the two werewolves I hang around the most and it took you two weeks to notice. Really? Derek realized after a couple of hours. Of course it was the first minute or so I was around him." Scott's concern turned to confusion.

"Okay let me break it down for you. Remember Jackson's comment on how mages smelt bad?" Scott nodded. "Well after that I decided to do what the witch was doing. I cloaked my sent and my heartbeat from you guys."

"But why?" asked Scott. "Cos you all sniffing me and being able to smell my emotions was gross and freaking weird. My heartbeat gave me away when I my emotions didn't so I hid them both. And no before you ask I ain't undoing it." Scott closed his mouth as he had just been about to ask just that.

* * *

><p>"No Scott stop pestering me. I am not going to. You whined all the way here and the answer is still no." Stiles walked right through the front door of the Hale house and into the living room like he owned the place.<p>

"Hey guys", Allison thrilled. "I thought you had detention." "We did", answered Stiles "but the coach let us go early."

"So what are you two arguing about?" Jackson interrupted. "Cos Scott is stinking the place up with anger and frustration." Before Scott could answer Stiles turned to Derek and said "He knows." Derek just groaned and looked at Scott. "I'll tell you what it is about", fumed Scott. "Stiles is cloaking his heartbeat and smell from us." The werewolves looked to Stiles and he shrugged. "Ah, I hadn't noticed" Issac responded. "Neither had Scott or the rest of you until now", pointed out Derek.

"Look it's not a big deal. It stops Jackson's whining, stops my frustration at your overpowered freaking senses so it's a win win for the pack. Just drop it like I told Scott to." Derek spoke again before anyone else could, "I'd leave it if I were you. I have been trying to convince him to undo it for two weeks but he won't."

"It's his choice" Lydia commented. "WEREWOLVES", repeated the voice Scott had heard back in the detention room. This time everyone turned to Stile's as he said it. His eyes stopped glowing and he shook himself again.

"Are you just working that out honey?" asked Cora. "You spend all this time and just worked it out, that's some achievement."

"What was that?" Allison asked standing up. "I don't know he did the same thing at school during detention", Scott answered. "But he had no idea why. He didn't even remember doing it."

"Um actually I know this time Scott. It's sort of like Lydia's sensing dead bodies talent. A new pack of werewolves have arrived in Beacon Hills."

"How can you know that?" asked Lydia. "Lydia darling", Stiles voice dripped with sarcasm "how can you find the dead bodies?" She glared at him then turned away.

"Have you got anything else for us man?" Scott asked. "Three", answered Stiles immediately. _How did he know there were werewolves in Beacon Hills apart from his pack? And how did he know there were three?_ "That is all I can tell you."

"Right, well unless they come to us or harm anyone let's forget we know about them. They probably have nothing to do with the Nemeton since we have met plenty of wolves before now", Scott decided. "So let's just continue our evening as planned. Any pack business?"

"Umm, not to be a pain in the arse-", started Stiles. "You are a pain in the arse Stiles but go ahead", Derek laughed at him. Jackson laughed too, "We don't want to know what happens in the bedroom." Derek just growled at him and blushed. Jackson got a cut on his cheek and yelped. Stile's eyes stopped glowing as he started again, "Jackson that's not appropriate and hell we have only been dating a couple of weeks. As I was saying Deaton has suggested that I inform you of my personal developments so the pack has an idea of my abilities in case they should be needed."

"Wait what are you saying? You have already advanced further with your magic?" Issac blurted out before shutting his mouth.

"Yes Issac. I have been studying certain abilities with Ashley that he thought would help me with control since they regulate my magic. That means I use them all the time subconsciously", he said for a few people seemed not to grasp what he was saying.

"So what are they? Tell us", cried Allison excited to know more.

"Well you may have noticed not many accidents like when Jackson first angered me so we can consider them an unrivalled success." Stiles paused for breath again because he wasn't sure of the response he would get. "It's okay man, come on share with us" Scott pleaded.

"Well the wolves among you can smell emotions except mine now but they won't be the only one to know what you are experiencing as I have developed the ability of empathy." Scott and Issac looked so lost it was almost funny. "It means what you feel I can feel too."

"Okay. That's um great. You said you had more than one right. What's the other?" Cora smiled reassuringly.

"Just don't freak out okay." Stiles looked around for nods but they all just continued to stare at him. Deciding to get it over with he blurted out "I am also now telepathic. Again for those who don't understand the big words it means I know what you are thinking." He looked at the mixed emotions around him as he felt them too. Derek looked scared at the idea and that made him smile, Allison and Lydia both just look stunned.

"So right now you can hear inside our heads?" Jackson asked.

'_**Yeah, Jackson that's how it works you arse'**__._ "Don't you dare call me an arse Stillinski." Everyone looked round at Jackson. "Jackson, Stiles didn't say anything", Scott said. Stile's cracked up after smirking at him for a minute. Tears of laughter running down his face Stiles managed to cry "Actually Jackson is right I did call him an arse. I can also speak directly to your minds." _'__**Hello there guys.'**_But don't worry these won't impact you too much. They run in the background of my brain unless I focus on them or you are experiencing some serious emotions I probably won't even register them."


	2. Chapter 2

As the group settled down to watch the movie and wait for the pizzas to arrive Stiles was lost in thought. He definitely was not interested in the movie. It had been the girl's choice this week and they had voted for 'Love Actually'. Stiles thought it was the worse movie he had even been forced to watch multiple times already. He was vaguely aware of their conversations. It seemed the guys were talking about comic books with Jackson and Derek just sitting there in silence. The girls were talking about the actors in the movie.

"Don't you think it would be great if he had a shirtless scene in the movie?" asked Cora.

"Absolutely", Lydia cried. Allison agreed adding "It would be oh so fine to see his chiselled muscular physique." Stiles couldn't help but think of someone else he wouldn't mind seeing with their shirt off. Not that he hadn't before, but it had been a while. He sat there imagining Derek without a shirt until he felt everyone staring at him. He shook himself out of his thoughts, "What? Why is everyone staring at me?" The girls pointed at Derek for an answer.

_Crap! He had just been working magic without realising._ He watched as Derek's shirt finished evaporating into thin air. Derek wore a small smile looking amused, it was the one that reached his eyes. It was the smile that took Stiles breath away and he didn't get to see very often. "Stiles man, could you wait to take his clothes off until you are alone please?" chuckled Issac. Everyone began to laugh at that as he blushed. Even Derek laughed before getting up to go get another shirt.

As Derek re-entered the room the front door went and he turned to go get the delivery in, Stiles jumped up to help him even though he knew it was unnecessary. They brought the pizzas and drinks into the living room and started the movie.

About half way through the movie Stiles began to fall asleep. _**Stiles can you hear me?**_ Stiles jolted awake, _**Yes I can hear you, Derek. What can I do for you?**_ He looked over at Derek who had been watching him evidently. _**How about we take a walk?**_ Stiles nodded and they both got up heading for the door. _**Scott, Derek and I are going for a walk.**_ Without waiting for his friend to response they walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Derek had led him to the top of the cliffs around the forest of Beacon Hills. It was one of his favourite places to go and now it was also one of Stiles.<p>

"So Sourwolf you wanted to talk? Or just walk with me?" he smiled at the older man leaning on the rock.

"Well I couldn't help noticing earlier you took my shirt off. I wondered if I should be taking that as a sign we are moving too slowly?" He watched with a smirk as the younger boy blushed and struggled for words. "I know we have only been dating two weeks and the hand holding and hugging is nice. Plus the kissing, that is great. We should spend more time kissing. I just wanted to know if you wanted us to move faster but I will take it at whatever pace you are happy with." He pulled Stiles towards him and into a tight embrace. Stiles rested his head on his shoulder and sighed softly.

"To be honest with you I don't know. I just wanna spend more time with you" murmured Stiles. "Why don't you come over to mine every weekend then?" Derek asked.

"I couldn't do that Sourwolf and you know it. How could I leave my dad alone every weekend?"

"Stiles you wouldn't be leaving him alone since he always works weekends, in fact it would just mean you both have company. And secondly spending less time at home could provide him with a little more safety. You are a part of the supernatural world if they track you there your dad could get hurt. Don't you think offering him that little protection would help?" Stiles gave the man a kiss for that logic.

"Well you do make some good points. Careful now or you might lead me to think my sourwolf is turning sweet." Stiles earned himself a growl for that remark and was pulled back in for a longer more passionate kiss.

"Well, well what do we have here?" came a voice form the trees as two werewolves stepped out. Stiles instantly stepped to Derek's side and waited. He felt Derek stiffen and saw in Derek's mind that he knew these two.

"Stuart, James what are you doing here?" Derek growled at them. "We come to find you of course" replied the short dark haired werewolf.

"James, I gathered that much you idiot. Now what do you want?"

"Manners, Derek. Word travels you know", the other werewolf Stuart answered. "We heard you were an alpha building up quite the pack of misfit teenagers. By then the boss decided you might be too safe but then he heard you had become a beta again."

"He decided we should pay you a visit and remind you what he owes you", smirked James. Stiles could feel Derek's fear rolling off him. Whoever their boss is must be bad if he scared Derek. "Who is your boss?" called Stiles.

"What do we have here? You're not a werewolf are you?" Stuart glanced at him curious, taking a step forward and sniffing. "How strange no scent." Behind him James took a deep breath. "You're right Stuart. Most perculiar. I am sure the boss will be interested to know about Derek's little mate here."

"Their boss' name is Rebel", Derek answered Stiles question.

"Uh uh uh, Derek you shouldn't have done that", Stuart wagged a finger at him. Turning back sharply he back handed Stiles hard. Stiles didn't see it coming and was thrown through the air. He hit a tree and slide down to the roots. He felt warm wet blood trickle down the back of his head and his vision grew cloudy. "Stiles?" Derek yelled at him, but it seemed the other two had restrained him. The last thing Stiles registered before he sank into unconsciousness was Derek being pulled away.

* * *

><p>Waking to find the sun rising Stiles felt confused. Why was he in the forest? He stood up shakily and shook his head which was really hurting. Then like a switch had been thrown his brain suddenly remembered what had happened last night. He summoned his magic and willed himself back to the Hale house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Still no answer?" asked Cora.<p>

"No Stiles is still not answering", Scott replied. "Neither is Derek", added Issac.

"They have been gone all night maybe we should go looking for them?" said Lydia. They were all still in the Hale's living room. After the first movie ended they had put on another. When that had finished they began to get worried. They had called and messaged both of their missing pack members but there had been no answer. They had started a third movie but their anxiety got the best of them and they started to panic.

"Okay, Issac and I will go look for them. You guys stay here in case they come back" Scott ordered. Just as he turn to leave with Issac. Allison and Lydia screamed and jumped up from the sofa where Stiles was sitting with a wound to the back of the head. It wasn't bleeding but it didn't look good.

"Stiles!" Scott called, rushing over. "Where were you? Where is Derek?"

"You're bleeding Stiles, we need to sort out that blow to your head", Lydia fussed.

"Shh, you guys I think he is trying to say something", Issac hushed them.

Stiles eyes glowed green and he passed his hand over the back of his head. The wound instantly vanished and he felt better. "I was trying to say my head is fine, which it is. Now at least." He broke down into tears before he could continue. "They took him", sobbed Stiles.

"Who took Derek?" Scott growled as the atmosphere in the room became suddenly tense. "Was it the hunters?" asked Jackson, earning himself a death glare from Allison. "Why would it be hunters, Jackson?"

"It was the other pack", cried Stiles between sobs. "They said that their alpha owed Derek. But it was said in a menacing way so I doubt he is owed anything good."

"Did they say anything else? Do you know who they are?"

"There was two of them. Betas they were. Stuart and James, their alpha they called Rebel." Everyone turned as they heard Cora gasp. "What is it Cora? Do you know them?" Issac asked.

"We need to speak to Deaton for advice. The guy who took Derek is the only alpha to ever refuse to join the alpha pack Deucalion led and live. He is just as strong as one of the alphas of that pack and his betas are not to be messed with either."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is evolving in ways I never imagined. I hope you all enjoy it. Please remember reviews are the greatest response you can give. :-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Deaton looked at the group that had come to ask for his help and felt ashamed. He had no help he could give them on this matter. He had no information to help me. Or to help Derek. "I am sorry but I can't help with this problem."<p>

The whole group looked devastated that the one person they could usually count on had no answers. Though it was a first, they had never seen him fail them before. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. We all just got our hopes up, that's all", groaned Scott.

"I could try to go back to my old pack for information", Cora ventured. "They were the ones that told me the story in the first place maybe they could give us more information. It would mean I am gone for quite a while though."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Scott asked. "I mean you haven't kept up friendship or anything have you?"

"It could be, but it would mean I am doing something useful. If it's for my brother I have to try don't I?"

"There are is someone else you could try first", Lydia voiced her opinion quietly. "Your uncle might be able to help. He always seems to have information that we need." Silence came as they realised she was right. No one had seen or heard from Peter since the alpha pack. No one had tried to contact him either because no one really liked him.

Cora began to say something but Stiles interrupted her, "There is one other person we could ask but it would probably be very dangerous." They all looked at him at a loss of who he could be thinking off. He understood the confusion and set about clearing it up. "Well Rebel refused to join the alpha pack, right so it makes sense that Deucalion would know something."

They all looked at him in horror. "You can't be serious, man!" cried Issac.

"If it helps us save Derek then of course I am serious", shouted Stiles as his eyes glowed green and the power to the surgery began to flicker before failing. Taking a deep breath he called himself and his eyes stopped glowing. The power came back on as he gained control.

"Cora, get hold of your uncle if you can. We need to speak with him as quickly as possible", Scott decided. "Stiles you want to go for a walk or something and calm down?"

"Sure", he muttered and walked out the back door. As soon as he was out of sight he willed himself to the only people he knew could help him.

* * *

><p>"Ethan, Aidan. It's nice to see you", greeted Stiles as they opened the door to him. The look of surprise on their face was almost comical. They had only kept in touch with Lydia and Danny when they left Beacon Hills. Luckily for Stiles Lydia had been thinking of where she could find them, thus giving Stiles the information thanks to his telepathy. Both the alphas confusion he admitted probably came from the fact they thought he was just a human. They began to close the door on him. Stiles smirked to himself and let them.<p>

They turned and headed back into their apartment to find him sitting on the couch lazily. "How did you get there?" growled Aiden.

"It doesn't matter how I got here boys, what matters is I need some information and you are going to give it to me."

They began to move towards him with their red alpha eyes glowing. "And why would we give you that? Just because we are on good terms with a couple of you it doesn't mean we will tell you anything" Ethan barked.

"I had hoped we could do this the easy way but you are not leaving me much choice."

"What do you think you are going to do about it?" Aidan roared. "Well this for starters", answered Stiles. His eyes glowed green and he began to close his fist as if crushing something. Aidan fell to his knees clutching his throat. Ethan could feel the pain as well, Stiles could see that from his expression.

"Now Ethan, unless you want your brother to suffocate I suggest you cooperate in a more helpful manner. Tell me where can I find Deucalion?"

"Stop choking him and I will tell you. He is dying", Ethan gasped as he too fell to his knees. Stiles could see there were both almost dying so he released Aidan who started gasping down deeply for air. "I am waiting" Stiles muttered impatiently.

"You can find him in San Francisco at the Fairmount Hotel, penthouse suite one", Ethan chocked.

"Thank you for your help", smiled Stiles. He waved his hand at them using the same spell he used to almost kill Jackson. "Those wounds will heal but I warn you tell Danny or Lydia or anyone for that matter I was here and you will find the next ones don't. You know I almost killed one of your kind with that accidently before", he laughed at them turning his back and walking towards the door. He didn't turn round but if he had he would have noticed them both lunging at him. Just as they would have been shredding him with their claws he simply vanished, already on his way to San Francisco.

* * *

><p>"Stiles isn't at home and he isn't answering his phone", Scott informed the group after he discovered his friend had been missing for the past hour with his jeep still in the parking lot.<p>

"You don't think he would have been stupid enough to go after Deucalion on his own do you?" Issac asked.

"He couldn't, he doesn't know where he is", Cora reasoned. "None of us do."

"That is true but what if he went to search for someone who could tell him though", whispered Allison glancing at Lydia.

"What do you two know?" asked Deaton seeing the look they exchanged.

"I- I have been keeping in touch with Aidan and Danny has stayed in contact with Ethan", Lydia admitted looking guilty. "They are still in contact with Deucalion even though they aren't in his pack anymore."

"But how would he know how to find them?" thought Issac. "Are you forgetting he recently became telepathic?" Deaton reminded them. "Lydia please tell me you didn't think of where he could find them while he was in the room."

"I can't", Lydia began to sob. "Calm down, Lydia", Jackson soothed. "If any of us had a chance to face them and survive it would be Stillinski. Though I hate to admit it he is the strongest of us at the moment. You know it's ironic how the little jerk went from weakest to strongest in the blink of an eye." Jackson smiled hard and they could tell this was a sore spot for him.

"While you might be right about him facing them Jackson, I fear for him if he faces Deucalion. He must be using a lot of magic to get around and maybe more to get the information. If he uses too much and drains completely in front of Deucalion then he won't stand a chance", muttered the vet. "He si know as the demon wolf for a reason."

"Cora have you had any luck with Peter?" asked Scott. "Yeah, he said he will be back by sundown."

"I guess there is nothing we can do but wait and hope Stiles is not as reckless as he used to be", Scott breathed. "Everyone who doesn't need to be somewhere else be at the Hale house at 6pm."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do people like my take on the development of Stiles? Is he the badass we all want him to be or is that just me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter ran rather long compared to the others. But it is very exciting so i think you will like it.**

* * *

><p>Stiles arrived at San Francisco Fairmount Hotel Penthouse suite one and slide down against the wall. He may be getting stronger with his magic but that didn't mean he could cast all the spells he had been without feeling the burn. He was already exhausted and he still had an angry alpha to interrogate and he had to get back home. As much as it pained him he realised he didn't have the energy to do both. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon though so if he rest for a few hours he should be able to recover enough magical energy for his plan. Turning away from the door to leave the hotel he smiled to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, can I speak to the sheriff please?" Scott asked the lady at the desk at the police station.<p>

"What's your name?" replied the lady. "Scott, Scott McCall. I am a friend of Stiles, his son. He knows me", Scott rushed out quickly.

"Just one moment please", she turned away from him and used the telephone to let the sheriff know he was here. The seconds passed by agonisingly for Scott as he waited. Stiles' dad came round and greeted him before pulling him into his office.

"What's wrong?" asked the sheriff closing the office door. Scott looked at him nervously before answering.

"Sir, Stiles came over for the pack meeting and movies last night as you know. He went out for a walk with Derek but they were jumped by some werewolves. Derek was abducted and your son suffered a head injury which he healed as soon as he got back to us this morning." He watched the sheriff give a sigh of relief and steel himself for the rest. "What happened after that? It sounds like a 'but' is coming?"

"When he told us that Derek had been abducted we set out to speak with someone we thought would be able to help us find him. Unfortunately they couldn't but we discussed other possibilities which included his uncle. We are meeting his uncle later to see if he can help. Stiles suggested another source of information but it was dangerous so we tried to talk him out of it. We thought we had yet now he is missing we think he choose to pursue that dangerous source on his own." Scott finished and watched the sheriff sink into his seat. "We are doing everything we can to find him and I will keep you informed. I have to go now so I can help the others. I'm sorry about all this." He gripped the man's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Give me a few minutes", sighed Deaton. "I am going to call Ashley and see if he can help us in anyway." The vet walked away from Lydia and Allison who had stayed at the clinic in case Stiles returned there. Entering his office he pulled his address book from the top drawer of his desk. Grabbing his phone he punched in the number. "Hello Ashley, it's Deaton. Have you heard from Stiles?" He waited while he listened to the response.<p>

"We think he has gone after the leader of the alpha pack to gather information. I am concerned he may have used to much magic and be left in a horrible situation when he faces the werewolf. Can you do anything to help us? Or offer me any advice about what to do?" He listened intently to his associate before ending the call with a "Thank you, goodbye." Replacing the phone handset and the address book he left his office to return to the girls.

"Did Ashley know any way that might help?" asked Lydia. She felt that it was all her fault. If she hadn't thought about the twins he never would have been able to go down that dangerous route. "Unfortunately not. If we knew where Stiles was he could go to him and try to talk sense into him but since we don't he can't do anything. He did however give me a little advice. He said to trust Stiles. Ashley thinks he knows his limits well enough to keep himself from too much harm. The other thing he said was that Stiles is smarter than most people give him credit for, he is usually a few moves ahead of the game compared to the rest of us."

"Well it seems Ashley knows Stiles quite well. I cannot disagree with anything I have heard him say and apart from Scott I have known him the longest", Lydia said quietly more to herself than anyone else. Allison stood next to her with her arms around the girls shoulders.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Allison asked the vet. "I trust Ashley, he can read people quite well", the vet whispered.

"Right well we will be going. Got to meet the others at Hale house in an hour."

* * *

><p>As six o'clock drew near Stiles felt much better. His magical energy had recovered considerably and he thought he had enough to taken on Deucalion. He wandered back towards the hotel and up to the penthouse suite he had left earlier. Taking a deep breath he threw the doors open and stormed in.<p>

"Deucalion, where are you?" cried Stiles. The blind man came around the corner and stood relaxed in the middle of the room. "Have we met before?"

"I am part of the Hale-McCall pack from Beacon Hills. And I am here for information."

"That's funny you know", the blind man said walking towards him. "I don't remember you and you don't smell like a werewolf. Although you hang around with them I can smell that. So that must mean you are the human they keep around." Stiles didn't like how close the man had come to him and used his magic to throw him against the wall and hold him there. "Ah, so you are a mage. You have developed some impressive skills it seems." As he spoke he began to shift.

Stiles was beginning to feel nervous as he felt the alpha leader push against his magic. He was resisting it much better than anyone Stiles had fought before. "Tell me what I need to know and I will leave. Some alpha named Rebel has abducted Derek Hale. Word is you wanted him for your pack and he walked away to tell the tale." Stiles voice broke up as he struggled to keep the wolf in place.

Deucalion began to inch away from the wall; Stiles couldn't hold him to it. Not while he was fully wolfed out. "Yes, it's true he was one of very few that showed the potential to join us. He was a formidable opponent, as tough as any alpha in my pack", grinned Deucalion. "He refused to kill his betas though and my alphas could only ever manage to reach a stalemate with him. It is our custom to fight with equal numbers." The demon wolf was moving further away from the wall but his words were being huffed out from the exertion of pushing against Stiles' magic.

"If you don't stay back I will give you a taste of some more. Ethan and Aidan didn't appreciate it very much", panted Stiles.

"Oh, is that how you came to find me. I must remember to thank them. The chance to get revenge on the Hale-McCall pack is a delicious treat." Stiles unleashed his spell at Deucalion. The wolf staggered backwards but Stiles could see the cuts were not as deep as they were on the twins. They weren't healing though which seemed positive.

"Ahhh", howled the alpha. "That is most impressive. This wounds sting and they don't heal straight away. Fascinating. I have never seen a mage so young and powerful. I wonder how powerful you would be as a werewolf. Wont you let me give you the bite?"

"Tell me. Do you know why Rebel wants Derek? His betas said something about a debt he owed Derek" Stiles breathed. The magic he had recovered was fast approaching spent.

"That I do know about. After the fire at the Hale house, Derek left Beacon Hills and travelled America for three years", the alpha was no longer huffing. It looked to Stiles that he seemed to be adjusting and learning to fight against the magic the longer he was affected. Of course the longer he used magic the weaker Stiles was getting. This had to be over quick or Stiles was dead. "He joined Rebels pack for a short time, in fact he was in the pack when I approached Rebel to join us. Soon after Rebel refused us I heard news that Derek had killed a pack member in single combat. The rumors say he pulled the heart out when he was finished and the member was Rebel's mate." Deucalion finished his little speech and took a step forward almost unaffected by Stiles magic.

Stiles had to chance one more question though for Derek's sake. "How can I find Rebel?" The demon wolf smirked showing off his fangs, "That is easy. He researches his targets on a stalker like level but he isn't that smart. Back track through Derek's history and you will find Rebel", he spoke in a joyous tone. "Now stand still and this won't hurt a bit", the wolf cried and lunged.

Stiles had been prepared for this though. Using his own magic he threw his self backwards. He hadn't realised behind him was a cabinet full of glass as he smashed into it he felt the awful sensation of many shards of glass entering his back. He would have to worry about that later though as Deucalion was recovering from his shock and was now free from Stiles magic. Stiles concentrated and willed himself away from the penthouse back to the Hale house. The last thing his senses registered as he left the penthouse was the awful wolfs howl as the mage slipped from his grasp.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the front door of the Hale house and Cora moved to answer it. Peter stood on the doorstep.<p>

"Come in, Uncle", Cora sidestepped so he could enter the house. "We are gathered in the living room like usual." Conversations ceased as Peter stepped into the room.

"Aren't we missing one?" Peter glanced around. "Where is the smart, talkative friend of Scott's?"

"Never mind that Peter", Scott spat at him. "This is pretty much the same deal as last time but Derek isn't here to set it up. No one here likes you but you might have information that can save a pack member, your nephew."

"Honest and to the point, that's usually the missing kid's job or my nephews. Glad to see someone is picking up the slack", Peter grinned around at them. "So you said the alpha that has taken my nephew is called Rebel? Is that correct?"

"Yes that's what Stiles told us."

"Well then to return the favour and be honest with you it was a waste of my time coming here." The pack gasp collectively and the wolves growls are rumbling in their chests before Peter can finish. "Rebel is a sadistic werewolf who settles disputes in the same way no matter the offence. One to one combat to the death. The victor is then forced to remove the heart of their victim and present it to him as a sign of gratitude for their life. If Derek has been taken for a debt he owes that is against him he will have been forced to fight Rebel himself. Beta versus alpha and I think we can safely assume he is dead." He looks around at the stunned silence. "Unless you need anything else I will be going", he says looking at Scott.

"Stick around. When we go into rescue Derek you will be fighting alongside us", growled Scott his eyes flashing red. "I'm staying in town. Call us" Peter replies as he leaves.

"As much as it pains me to say it I guess our only hope is for Stiles to return with some useful information. Since we don't know when that will be I suggest everyone heads home. Contact the pack when you hear from him", Scott orders. "That's if he comes back. I mean I know I said he had the best chance of us but even if he finds the guy and can hold his own how do we even know the information is reliable?", adds Jackson. They all get up looking defeated and helpless.

Cora closed the door once all the pack members had gone. Resting against the door she began praying for her brother that Stiles returned shorlty. The scent of blood suddenly over powered her nose and was coming from the living room. Walking in the room she saw Stiles laying on the couch flat on his stomach, unconscious with hundreds of shard of glass in his back. "AAAAHHHH!"

"What's wrong?" cried Scott seconds later as he ran back in through the front door with the pack at his heels. Scott can't imagine what made Cora scream like that but as he follows her pointed finger he feels the blood drain from his face. "Stiles!" he cries, rushing to the side of his best friend. The living room quickly fills with the pack again. "Get the first aid kit", Jackson shouts over his shoulder as he barges Scott out of the way. "Cora have you got something I can put the glass shards in?"

Cora nods and runs out the room returning seconds later with a ceramic bowl and hands it to Jackson. Lydia races in with a first aid kit. "Scott hold his shoulders down, Issac grab his legs. I am going to remove all the glass from his back. Since he can't heal himself at the moment we are going to have to do the best we can until then."

Everyone nods to him. Scott can't believe it. This is Jackson who is always fighting with Stiles; yet he is the only calm and collected one able to think of the best course of action to help him. Jackson begins pulling pieces of glass out after he shreds the shirt off of Stiles' back. Using his claws to pick the glass out it takes a good half an hour before he is certain it's all out. He shifts out of wolf mode and applies antiseptic cream to the boys back before bandaging his whole back. He has to get the pack to hold the boy in the air while he does this.

"We have done everything we can do", Jackson breathes as they lay Stiles back on the couch. "I've got to go speak to his dad", Scott exclaims. "I will be back first thing in the morning. Will someone stay with him?" He looks around.

"Go Scott. I'll stay with him unless Cora minds." Scott has to do a retake for a minute because why is Jackson offering to stay. Putting it out of his head for now he nods and grabs Allison's hand. They leave and the other pack members murmur goodbyes again all agreeing to be back first thing in the morning. Cora leaves Stiles with Jackson and heads upstairs.

"Stiles, what are we going to do with you? You just keep barrelling into these dangerous situations and getting hurt. If you would just stop protecting us and let us protect you for once maybe you would be conscious to hear me now", Jackson whispers the nonsense floating around his brain. "Stiles I swear next time I will protect you. I love you man." He turns his head and kisses the boys forehead before settling down with his head on the arm of the sofa and he lets loose a few tears for the fragile boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As no one has yet review this story I take it people think it is okay. Hopefully it gets better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Really excited hope this builds up a lot of excitement for the next one which might take me a while to write. Sorry guys will try and get it up soon though.**

* * *

><p>Refusing to open his eyes just yet, Stiles groaned in pain. For once he remembered immediately what had happened previous to him blacking out. He pulled in a deep breath in preparation for sitting up, when he felt someone else's breathe exhale right in front of him. His first irrational thought was that the pack had somehow managed to save Derek without him or his information. That frustrated him but if it was true then maybe it was Derek who had stayed by poor injured Stiles' side last night. It was that thought that caused Stiles to open his eyes. They rested upon the adorably cute face of one Jackson Whittemore, not Derek. Who knew Jackson could look so vulnerable? Surely only Lydia. Stiles leaned into inhale the boys breath again. It smelled sweet with a kick of something like cinnamon. He absently began to stroke the blonde boy's hair as he let his mind wander.<p>

_Wait, if Jackson was here did that mean Derek was still in danger?_

"He cares for you very deeply you know? More than he will ever admit to you", whispered Cora from the doorway causing Stiles to jump out of his skin. "I didn't mean to make you jump" she added. It almost sounded like an apology. Almost. Of course it wasn't though. She was Peter's niece and sister of Derek Hale and Stiles knew Hales never apologised.

"Don't worry Stillinski scares easy", muttered a sleepy Jackson causing Stiles to jump again. He hadn't realised the boy had woken up. "Glad to see some things don't change. You can face monsters but you can't deal with surprises huh,?" He smiled one of his rare warm heart filled smiles at Stiles, who smiled back.

"I am going to start breakfast", called Cora, walking away. "The others will be here in an hour."

"You enjoy playing with my hair Stillinski?" smirked Jackson.

"The name is Stiles and yes it's rather soothing to me. I can stop if you want me to."

"No, it's okay, Stiles. I like it. Lydia used to do it as well."

* * *

><p>Various members of the pack arrived during breakfast, helping themselves to food of the table as was the usual affair at the Hale house. They soon began eager to start the meeting but Jackson forced them to wait until Stiles was sitting comfortably on the sofa again.<p>

As the group gathered and spread around the room both Jackson and Stiles received a few glances because until yesterday they fought like crazy and kept their distance. Now however Jackson took a seat right next to Stiles and sat close.

"Stiles why haven't you healed your back yet?" Lydia gasped as an expression of pain shot across his face.

"I can't", he groaned grasping Jacksons hand tightly. If any of the pack members had missed the closeness that had developed between the two boys they noticed now as they exchanged glances among themselves. Cora looked almost disapprovingly at them but covered it up quickly. "I used too much magic yesterday and the wounds are quite severe. If I try to fix them with magic I will probably black out again." Stiles rested his head on Jackson shoulder as another pained expression took over his face before subsiding. Again the group exchanged glances but no one dared say anything. Jackson was always on the edge of the pack and always fighting with Stiles. Seeing them get along so well and seeing him be supportive made Jackson more central to the pack. It just felt so right.

"So what is going on with you two?" Scott asked nervously. "I mean it is great you are getting along so well, it really is. It is just very different", rambled Scott. _**Scott, let's talk about this later. The subject is delicate and neither of us feels ready to discuss it**_**. **"Nothing is going on Scott", Stiles gave him a meaningful look. The play along or you will regret it sort of look.

"Do you want to tell us what happened yesterday then? When you were missing and just appeared back here with all that glass in your back. Your dad was worried sick, but I told him last night you were okay" Scott growled at him.

Stiles began to explain about how he went to the twin alphas and how he had extracted the information he needed after Lydia had unwittingly given him what he needed to know to begin his search. At this Lydia stood up fuming at him "It's a good thing you are injured or I would give you a slap for that." Everyone in the room seemed to agree he had gone too far but he just ignored them.

He moved on to explain to them how he had gone to San Francisco but felt the need to rest and regain his magical energy knowing he didn't have the strength to take on Deucalion. "Huh, Ashley was right" whispered a surprised Allison.

"What do you mean Ashley was right?" Stiles sidetracked from his story. "He said you would know if you had enough magic and you would go about it sensibly" she admitted. "He also complimented you on always remaining a few steps ahead of your opponent."

"Well he was right", smiled Stiles. He went back to his story and told them how he faced the demon wolf down to get the information about Rebel. He noticed that some of the pack members were giving him looks of awe and he almost laughed as they seemed unaware of it. He concluded his tale by telling them that he knew due to his telepathy that Deucalion had been planning to bite him in the hopes he would become one of his pack or die. He clarified his choice to thrown his self out of the wolf's way and shamefully admitted that he had accidently thrown himself into all the glass.

"So Deucalion said we need to look into Derek's past?" Scott asked for clarification.

"Yes and no. He said I already knew where to find him. So I need to look back at what I know of Derek's past and figure it out. I worked out over breakfast that the only bits of his past I know are in Beacon Hills so they have to have him somewhere here. I also don't think I am the first mage that Deucalion has gone up against because he seemed to control his thoughts awfully well and didn't slip up giving me any extra information."

Lydia gasped again as something occurred to her. "Stiles apart from the pack how many werewolves are in Beacon hills?"

"Nine", responded Stiles with certainty while his eyes glowed green. He saw all eyes flash across the room to his.

"Nine?" cried Scott. "I thought there were only three?"

"There was but I can tell you as of this minute there are nine other werewolves apart from those in this pack." He paused in thought for a moment. "I think Rebel must have called in some reinforcements" Stiles said. He then groaned as something else suddenly became clear to him. "I remember Deucalion saying Rebel was a fan of one on one combat so I fear he has brought them in so our numbers match up."

"But we only have five wolves and Derek is missing", Issac mused.

"Six if you include Peter", Cora added.

"But nine in the pack if you include a hunter, a banshee and a mage", Stiles supplied.

"He can't expect you to fight. That's not-"

"-Fair?" Jackson laughed. "Please McCall tell me you weren't about to say that. I doubt he cares if it is fair. Plus I suspect he has been adding interest to Derek's debt. And we are it." Silence met Jackson's statement as it sunk in.

"Okay so we can safely assume it is a trap now then right?" Scott looked around waiting for someone to deny it. He so wanted someone to deny it. "Next thing we have to do is plan our rescue."

"Scott, I think Peter should be in for that", Stiles commented. Again he felt everyone stare at him. "Look I know he is a psycho but he is rather cunning and with his help you stand a better chance of a workable plan that doesn't result in someone's death. Now I need to go home and grab a few things plus I wanna leave a note for my dad so he knows I am back and safe. Can I meet you guys back here in a couple of hours?"

"Sure", Scott replied to his friend. "I don't feel up to driving though so Jackson's giving me a ride there and back."

"Am I?" asked Jackson surprised. "Yes you are", Stiles smiled, pulling the confused boy of the sofa and heading to the door.

* * *

><p>The time passed quickly. Cora had got on the phone to Peter and he had agreed to come over for the planning session. He actually arrived at the same time as Jackson and Stiles got back. They had only been gone for just over an hour. When they came back both of them were smiling hugely and Stiles seemed to be in a lot less pain. Once they were all back together Stiles looked over at Scott and enquired mischievously "What have you got so far then?" He knew they would have already started when he left, not wanting to waste any time.<p>

"Not much, I mean we don't know where they? Lydia thought we could maybe get Allison's dad to provide a few things to help us out. But we don't want to have something that can affect the wolves this side either."

"Would you kind if I give you an idea to consider? I think I have some that might work." "Go ahead man, we need all the help we can get", Scott looked relieved.

"First we need to break down the objectives. Top priority is to get Derek out safe. The second will be to deal with the other werewolves. Scott I know you don't like killing but I think you will have to accept this will be a do or die situation. Do you consent to us killing if it becomes necessary?"

"This will be life or death so I do", Scott breathed.

"Peter", Stiles addressed the older werewolf. "Do you agree with my assumption that Derek will probably be in no fighting shape when we rescue him?"

"From the little I know of Rebel I think this is a wise assumption", Peter smirked at Stiles. _Was it possible that he had chosen to bite the wrong boy? Stiles was smart, calculating and everything Peter could have asked for in his betas._

"Now I want you all to listen and not interrupt until I finish. I am sure you will not all agree with my plans but hear the whole thing out then we can discuss. James and Stuart are two strong and highly skilled betas so they will need to be considered carefully as of course will Rebel. We also have to consider that Lydia is at risk of serious harm and Derek will be too. I therefore suggest the following. Either myself or Scott as alpha will have the best chance of dealing with Rebel. Do you agree Scott?"

"Yes I agree. I will deal with Rebel."

"I thought you might agree to that", smirked Stiles. "I therefore propose that Issac and Jackson be assigned to deal with Stuart and James. Allison will be able to provide support from afar in hunter style. Cora and Peter stay with Lydia and Derek as protection. Possibly Allison could stand with them. After all you are rather handy with knives if I remember correctly?" he winks at her.

She smiles and nods her approval. "That sounds good so far, but I think you missed the other six werewolves", Peter interjected. Stiles heard the murmuring and spoke up "I have a few ideas about them. The one I think Scott would most like me to agree to use is to trap them in a mountain ash barrier. But this can only happen if I can get them grouped together for a time. So I have other options. I can use my magic to hold them for a time but the longer the fight goes the greater the chance they break out and the fighting gets worse." Stiles paused to breath and Scott coughed "Stiles I am not sure man you are still recovering and I don't like the idea of you taking on six werewolves alone."

"Ah because I have never done anything that dangerous before have I?" Stiles asked laying the sarcasm on pretty thick. "I handled one demon wolf I think I can handle a few betas." He waved his hands at the sight of more protest. "I thought you agreed to hear me out?" He looked around at the now silent faces. "Well then let me finish and maybe your comments won't be needed."

"Allison will be covering all of us, me included I hope. Cora and Peter will not be just guarding Derek and Lydia. It will be there job to be the tag person of the team. If they see Jackson or Issac badly injured for example they will need to swap places with them. Lastly Lydia will not be idle, in my bags I have equipment for us and some of that is specifically for her. Some healing ointments to help those who get seriously injured some runes for her protection and of course a few enchanted knives for her to use if the need arises. Any questions?"

"Not questions no", Allison began hesitantly. "I don't know how effective I can be from a distance if the place is too crowded, if that is the case I think I might be better suited to using melee weapons. And secondly I don't like the idea of you fighting six at a time. And how do we even know we can separate them as you planned?"

"The lady's got a point", Issac mumbled. "The three solo fights I think are pretty safe to assume if the individual Stiles chose attacks first", Peter offered. "Thanks, I agree", Stiles said. "The group of six will be the difficult one but I think I can manage it. Unless someone has a better suggestion?"

No one had a better suggestion so they sat in silence for a few seconds before Peter broke it with a dry chuckle, "Sorry to say this Scott but I think I changed the wrong boy. Stiles would have made an excellent beta." There were groans of disgust at this from most of the group. "So", Jackson hummed "When are you going to show us your toys?"

Stiles looked confused for a moment before Jackson pointed to the bags. "Well this one contains the stuff for Lydia", he said pushing one bag aside and pulling the other towards him. "This one is my bag of tricks. I got the idea from that witch so I put it together. There are some knives like she had, nice and sharp", he pulled put a dozen knives and laid them aside. "There is some mountain ash of course", he pulled out a sealed up bag of mountain ash, "and these are my favourite against werewolves I can't kill", he says as he pulls out a white ball of what looked like paper and showed the group it. "I have seven of these bad boys and they are dangerous when they break open."

"What exactly are they?" Lydia asks. "They are something I worked on with Deaton and Ashley. Inside is an electrolytic gel that is almost liquid. If I can get this spread over the floor and the wolves step on it they are done for. Blast it with some energy and depending on the amount it can be used to either knock them out or kill them."

"We haven't yet mentioned how we plan to get Derek out of their hands" pointed out Allison. "Ah I have two suggestions for that depending on the situation" Stiles smiled. "First if there is space I could just pull him to me like I did Scott and Cora when we fought the witch. Or-" He walked over and placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder. Everyone blinked and the two had vanished. They heard the front door open and in walked Stiles and Jackson. Jackson looked a little green. "Don't worry Jackson you get used to it" Stiles assured him as they went back to sit down.

"This sounds like a promising plan but there is still one problem", Cora noted. "We still don't know where they are?"

"Well it can't be that hard to work out. If all I know about is Derek's past in Beacon Hills then the answer is close. They obviously aren't using this house as their base, so where else does he hangout?"

"The loft where he lived last year?" suggested Scott.

"I doubt it Scott. That's where I am currently staying. I think I might have seen them" Peter laughed.

"How about the abandoned train depo?" Issac offered. "Yeah that's the only other place I can think of", Stiles nodded. Stiles stretched as he his body had begun to grow stiff. The slight rise of his shirt showed them he was still wearing bandages for his back. "Stiles are you healing yourself before we go?" Scott asked. "It just I thought you had when you came back earlier."

"No I decided to save my magic for the rescue" Stiles frowned. "I will after we get Derek but I need all the power I can. The salve I used will control the pain and promote slow healing."

"So Scott when do you think we should go?"

"No time like the present. Lydia, you go with Stiles in his jeep so he can explain equipment to you. Allison's got her gear in the trunk. Let's all meet outside the entrance in half an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please guys I really appreciate reviews to know what people think of this so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I know it wasn't long but if you are like me you want to know the end to a good story. Well here is my last chapter for this one. Think of this as episode 2 of season 4, thats how I see it.**

**Although I wish I did, sadly its not true. So here is my admission that I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they found themselves outside to the entrance to the warehouse where they used to store train parts years ago, spare carriages, wheels and what not. Allison had equipped herself with a couple of firearms with wolfs bane bullets. She also had her bow in her hands and arrows slung across her back. They now knew they had the right place as the pack could smell the werewolf scent that clung to the place.<p>

They entered the warehouse and went to an arrow head formation, with Scott and Stiles at the point. To either side were Jackson and Issac, with Cora and Peter at the edge of the wings. Allison and Lydia stood behind them. Stiles was back at Scott's side where he belonged. So why did Stiles have this terrible feeling that something was about to go very wrong? His telepathy was playing up as well. All he could hear was a buzz of static.

"Well, well", said one of the nine werewolves that stepped forward. "My guests have finally arrived. I am Rebel." The wolves red eyes glared across at them taking in each face with a hungry expression that sent shivers down Stiles' spine. The wolf to his right dragged forward an unconscious Derek. Instantly Stiles seized hold of Derek with his magic to pull him behind the pack. As his eyes stopped glowing he noticed not one wolf was surprised by this display of magic. His stomach twisted. He had counted on it giving them an element of surprise. Obviously he was known to them and that was bad.

It seemed their enemies had an advantage they hadn't considered. Looking across the line of werewolves they saw seven wolves with yellow/amber eyes and two wolves with glowing red eyes. So there were two alphas against one. This messed up their plan considerably. Stiles began trying to think of ways to modify it to give everyone the best chance of survival.

"I like to see things settled by the art of one on one combat", Rebel carried on as if nothing had happened. "But I have organised something special for this occasion. First we need to even the playing field though. By taking out your alpha." Stiles heard the intake of breath all around him from his friends. Rebel nodded to a wolf on the left of his line. The wolf pulled out a crossbow and fired at Scott.

Stiles didn't have time to use any magic he knew so he just put his body into the path of the bolt and for good measure pushed Scott out of the way.. Immediately he could tell Rebel had played them. The bolt went clean through his chest tearing a hole right near his right lung. It wasn't soaked in wolfs bane though but in dragon's bell. Rebel had done his research well for a wolf that supposedly didn't use his brains to win fights. He had got hold of a rare and expensive, not to mention potent herb that would slowly and agonisingly kill him.

"Stiles, come on heal yourself up", Jackson cried whilst holding him up on his feet. "Can't. Poisoned. It's devouring my magic. Any magic I use will increase its potency. The more I use the faster it kills me" Stiles coughed. Blood trickled down over his lips. "Lydia will just have to patch me up for now."

There was a cruel laugh from behind them were Rebel stood gloating. The other werewolves either side of him smiled and laughed along with him. The rest looked uneasy. "So now your advantage is taken, I guess we can press on to the main event" smirked Rebel. "Scott isn't it? Choose your two fighters. This will be a pack against pack brawl. Myself and my two betas verse you and your two."

The other alpha, a tall blonde women stepped forward and spoke. "Me and my five wolves won't interfere as long as you don't and as long as you don't try to run."

"Yes rightly said. You should feel lucky that Jasmine is as kind as she is beautiful", growled Rebel. He glanced at the other alpha with a look of annoyance and frustration. Stiles wondered about the glance and the fact that Jasmine refused to be spoken for but made a show of her own involvement here. He was suddenly sure that their survival if they had any lay with the female alpha.

"Issac and Jackson will be my fighters', Scott shouted at Rebel. Dropping his voice he spoke low to his group, aware the other werewolves would hear anyway. "We need to finish this quick for Derek and for Stiles. Let's show them the product of our training this summer. I know they can hear us but Lydia can you see what you can do for Derek and Stiles?" Lydia nodded. Scott was right they couldn't speak without being heard so even if he worked out what to do there was no way to communicate with the others. His telepathy had been completely shut down when the dragon's bell poison entered his system._ Wait a minute! His telepathy could allow them to communicate unheard. But he would have to feed the poison to use it._

Scott, Issac and Jackson moved forward before taking a defensive stance. Rebel and his beta's moved forward from the other werewolves and took a relaxed stance. There was seconds of complete silence which was measured in heart beats and then all of a sudden they sprang at each other and the fighting began. The Hale-McCall pack moved back to the stairs by the wall.

Stiles leant against the wall and groaned. He couldn't remember ever having experiencing pain like this. It was as if his blood had become fire and burned its way through his veins. He began gritting his teeth so as not to scream out in pain. It wouldn't help diminish the pain or help the others concentrate. Neither Cora or Peter offered to help him with the pain for which he was grateful. He refused to inflict this onto anyone else as it had been entirely his fault.

Everything had gone wrong. They had been following his plan and it had failed before they even began to attempt it. It was going to be the reason they all died. He thought about his dad, Scott's mum and all the other parents who would lose their children. He couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't, even if it cost him his life. He may be in agony and dying but he had to save them. He had to find some way to get them all out alive. Or at least most of them. The first thing to do was understand the look that had passed between Rebel and the beautiful and bodacious Jasmine. He gasped out in pain as the poisons effect intensified when he tried using his magic, to the point he was barely breathing. He fought to continue the magic as he used his telepathy to hear Jasmines thoughts.

_He had been right. She was the key to their salvation. He just needed enough time and energy to fulfil certain requirements._ As his attention turned back to the fight he saw that Jackson and Issac were working well as a team. Though they were supposed to be fighting their opponents solo they had managed to make it into a doubles match. They were in perfect synchronicity with each other while Stuart and James found it impossible to work effectively together. Stiles could see that their experience and superior strength was keeping them at a stalemate.

Stiles glanced across to the fight between the two alphas. Scott and Rebel seemed to be a perfect match. Neither could grab the upper hand, with every swipe the balance tilted and then shifted back. As much as Stiles wanted to believe in his friends he prided himself in not being stupid. If they wanted to make this work he had to act fast before his condition deteriorated further. Lydia had tried to help him but apart from the first aid she had patched him up with there was nothing she could do. Anything in the bag he gave her would only feed the poison within his body. She couldn't do anything for Derek as there were no injuries visible, he was just unconscious.

Stiles braced himself for more unbearable pain because despite his repeated injuries he had not yet become a masochist. **Guys I know you can hear me but don't react.** Stiles spoke to the minds of the pack around him so the werewolves wouldn't hear him. **Stiles**, Lydia chided him**, You look awful stop using magic.**

**Lydia shut up and listen. Jasmine will desert as soon as Rebel is dead so I am going to help them accomplish that even if it costs me my life. Once the fight is over get me Deaton asap. Tell him it is dragon's bell.**

He saw her nod and acted quickly as the pain was still increasing and he was beginning to see black spots in front of his eyes. He quickly patched his telepathy through to the minds of Scott, Issac and Jackson.

**Scott, Issac, Jackson keep fighting. Jasmin will desert as soon as they die. I plan to use the last of my power to hold them as still as possible. On three rip out their throats.**

**Stiles, please stop this its killing you.** Lydia begged him.

**You are always so dramatic Lydia. I think you are right though so don't argue and keep quiet. One, two, THREE!**

As the three fighters jumped forward the enemy werewolves eyes glistened with undisguised look of the victory they thought they would have in just a second. Stiles poured all his power into this last spell and tried to hold them. He succeeded in stopping the betas completely but in his weakened state he only managed to slow Rebel. It was however enough. Stiles heard sounds of victory from his pack before he blacked out.

Scott was immediately rushing over to him. "He is getting cold and his breathing is slowing. What do we do?"

"He said to get him straight to Deaton. I have information for him. Jackson grab him and put him in your car. We are only ten minutes from the clinic."

Scott quickly put his hands in Stiles pocket and fished out the keys to his best friend's jeep. "Issac, follow them over in his jeep. Be careful with it or he will kill you." He saw them rush to carry out his instructions and Lydias. He turned with the rest of the pack to meet the other pack of werewolves. Scott was surprised that he now noticed they were all female. Guess he didn't notice before because he was going out of his mind with worry. He seriously owed his best friend for the save.

"Congratulations Scott McCall. It would seem your pack knows how to find its true strength" breathed Jasmine with an air of friendship. "I noticed the mage had something to do with it. That was quite the surprise. I picked the poison myself having run into a few you learn how to deal with the threat."

Scott and Cora growled at her and Allison hissed. Peter remained exactly as he was before but deepened his scowl. "We will be leaving this town shortly since it is a magnet for creatures that I care not to meet. But first I owe you some information. I was in Rebel's pack way back when Derek joined. Rebel always favoured settling disputes however minor by one on one combat to the death. Derek was pulled into one of these fights by Rebels mate. The stupid woman was never a strong fighter but she was quick. Rebel felt confident she could win. However he underestimated Derek Hale and Derek won. He acted within the laws of the pack that Rebel himself established and killed her. He gave her a chance at mercy but she didn't take it."

She saw their incredulous faces and smiled. "Rebel was a sadistic man that got everything he deserved and his betas were little better. I am glad Derek has found such a warm and friendly pack, though he won't admit it you are exactly what he needs. I hope mine and the Hale-McCall pack may develop a bond of friendship and understanding over time."

Peter coughed at look at the woman inquiring, "The poison you used can you tell us anything about it that might help their friend?"

"Your emissary is known by many of the wolf packs as being the best. You were right to ask. Shilena", she called. A ginger petite wolf came forward bearing a wooden box. The alpha took it and held it out to them. "In here is the flower that makes the poison. The petals create the toxin but the leaves of the plant are a vital ingredient for the antidote. You will need this if you are to save him. Go now."

Scott grabbed the box and thanked the woman. Rushing out of the door with his pack they sped to the clinic.

* * *

><p>Jackson placed Stiles in the back seat of his Porsche then climbed in beside him without hesitating. Lydia climbed in the front seat behind the wheel and sped off towards the clinic.<p>

"Why am I driving your car?" Lydia called back to Jackson. "You never let me drive it even when we were together."

"Because one of us needs to use your body heat to keep Stiles warm", Jackson replied. Lydia stared into the rear view mirror after hearing the response. Jackson held the boy in real close to his body smothering him with heat from his own body.

"And why couldn't I do that?" Lydia screeched averting her eyes from the road again. "Eyes on the damn road Lydia! Don't scratch the paintwork", Jackson shouted. There was silence for a moment and Lydia thought she wasn't going to get an answer. Whispering Jackson confessed "Well Lydia let's face it I am hotter than you. You give everyone the ice queen stare while they see me as just menacing but still warm blooded. And would you really want to be holding Stiles so close to your body when you know how he feels about you?"

They continued driving almost at the pet clinic now as they pulled in Lydia breathed "maybe you just want to spend some time close to the boy you developed feelings for." Glancing in the mirror she saw the blush creep up Jackson's face. She parked the car and jumped out. Jackson was out the car quickly with Stiles pressed close as he ran for the pet clinic's back door and barging his way in he set Stiles on the metal table. The vet came in from the next room hearing the noise.

"What happened?" was all he asked as he went to look over Stiles. "We saved Derek and defeated the other pack but they poisoned Stiles", explained Jackson in a rush. "He is ice cold and his breathing is fading. His heartbeat is also slowing."

"Do we know what they poisoned him with?" Deaton asked as Issac hurried through the door.

"Yes", Lydia cried. "Stiles said it was dragons bell. It has been devouring his magic and he was casting spells which he said makes it-"

"-Makes it stronger. Yes he is right it does. How long has he been poisoned? And how much magic has he used?"

"Was poisoned about half an hour ago, and he used a lot of telepathy and telekinesis", Lydia answered looking at the blank expressions on the boys faces.

"Well he is lucky to still be alive then. That poison is one of the strongest against a mage or similar magic user. The only thing keeping him alive at the moment seems to be his own strength of will."

"Can you cure him?" gasped Jackson.

They watched as the vet's face became pained and realised the horrific answer he was about to give them.

"The cure requires a tincture and one of the components is the leaves of the same flower. Which is rare and one I don't have."

Just as he finished speaking the other members of the pack rushed in. "Here you will need this", Scott spoke very quickly handing the vet a wooden box. The vet opened the box and saw just the thing to save the young mage's life. "Scott boil the kettle and give me 100ml of boiling water. Allison go to the freezer and bring through a bag of ice. Everyone else go to the waiting room. Cora leave Derek in room two." Deaton rushed around gathering the things he needed and made the tincture in three minutes. Opening the boy's mouth he poured the cooled liquid down the boy's throat. He sighed with relief when the boys breathing levelled out and colour returned to his cheeks. "Scott go get a couple of blankets and wrap him up so he can warm up. I need to go and see to Derek."

Scott did as he was told and stood by his best friend's side holding his hand. Deaton walked back in and measured the boys pulse. Then he lifted the eye lids to look at his eyes. "Scott I have done all I can but Stiles should be awake by now. The poison has left his system so we need to get him to a hospital urgently." Scott felt a horrible plummeting sensation in his stomach. "He will be okay, won't he?" he asked fearing the answer.

"I don't know" replied the vet, walking to his office to call for the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So guys please give us a review. How did I do with this fight scene? I don't think I write them very well because I can never describe them well enough with out waffling. So sorry for being a bit vague, hopefully you could imagine the fight though in your head. My next story that will be posted soon is 'Endless Torments'.**


End file.
